


Kiss Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles prompted by the tumblr kiss meme (a lot of people requested javid; there's a lot of javid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speakeasy - Firm Kiss

They’d been separated in the madness following the raid, but David tried not to let himself get too worried. He’d made it out, Jack was probably fine. Hopefully.

Once he’d gathered the presence of mind to take note of his surroundings, he realized that he wasn’t all that far from their apartment. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get home and Jack would already be there, sprawled across the couch and laughing at him for taking so long.

He had to wonder sometimes (often times) if this was worth all the trouble, but … there weren’t many places in Manhattan they could go where they could afford to just let their inhibitions slide away.

Someone grabbed his arm from behind, and David nearly jumped out of his skin before realizing it was just Jack.

"You startled me!" He laughed.

"You _scared_ me. I thought I lost you.” Jack replied, wide-eyed. His hands seemed to be moving without him realizing, the way they always did when he was nervous or agitated. They flitted over David’s chest, fixed his collar, straightened his tie. “You’re okay, right? Didn’t get hurt?”

"I’m _fine_.” David insisted, and relief flooded over Jack’s features.

His fingers knotted into David’s tie again, before yanking him forward into a bruising kiss.


	2. Sprace - Neck Kiss

None of his teeth had been knocked loose, thank God, but Racetrack’s jaw hurt like he’d been kicked in the face and when he spat on the ground, he saw blood.

"I know you love swoopin’ in with your slingshot and saving the day like you’re some kind ‘a hero," he muttered to Spot as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, ”but I still think I could have taken him.”

"And I know _you’re_ a betting man,” Spot replied, rolling his eyes, “but that wasn’t a chance I wanted to take.”

After glancing around and apparently finding their surroundings satisfactory, Spot wrapped his arms around Racetrack’s waist, pulled him up against him, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Christ," Race gasped when he pulled away, "that _hurts_.”

Spot rolled his eyes again. “I _told_ you to just stay over tonight.”

His mouth moved to Race’s neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin just beneath his ear.

"This is what happens when you don’t _listen_.”


	3. Newtmann - Kiss Along the Hips

It’s been a long day for both of them, tomorrow will probably be worse, and all Hermann wants to do right now is curl in on himself and go to sleep for twenty years. Rip Van Winkle had the right idea.

But he doesn’t have twenty years. Apparently he can’t even have four hours, not according to the tension headache that flares up the moment he lies down. 

Newt joins him soon after, pulling off his shirt and crawling in next to him. Hermann runs his fingers along the lines of Newt’s tattoos, stopping at his hips where they fade into pale skin. 

"I should get another one," Newt murmurs, eyes closed. 

Hermann doesn’t voice an opinion on the subject, choosing instead to lean over and press his mouth to Newt’s hip-bone, sucking hard enough to bruise.


	4. E/R - A Kiss in the Rain

It’s not that Enjolras is actively _looking_ for Grantaire. Nothing like that at all. It’s just that he still hasn’t shown up for the meeting yet and he’s late and it’s raining and car accidents happen in the rain all the time and _what if something happened to him?_

He knows he should probably begin the meeting, but it just wouldn’t feel right without Grantaire and his constant interruptions and arguments and out-of-place old-school film references. 

He’s getting panicky and he knows it. Combeferre knows it too, and hands Enjolras his umbrella so that he can run and grab his inhaler from the car. 

But the sight that unfolds before him the moment he steps outside manages to steal his breath away in a manner that is entirely unrelated to asthma. 

Some part of his brain is telling him he really shouldn’t be too surprised that Grantaire is reenacting Singin’ in the Rain by the street lamp in front of the cafe, but the rest of him is too distracted by the fact that Grantaire can _sing_ and it just isn’t fair, and his wet clothing is clinging to him in a manner that is highly distracting, and for the first time since Enjolras has known him, he actually seems genuinely happy and relaxed.

But it all crashes to a halt when Grantaire notices him standing there. Enjolras can actually see the defenses going up, and before he can say anything Grantaire tosses out a caustic “Yes, I know. I’m childish and irresponsible. You don’t have to say it again.”

"R—"

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting." 

Enjolras grabs him by the arm before he can push past him. 

"You didn’t tell me you could sing," he says finally.

"Figured it wasn’t important," Grantaire mutters, looking at his feet.

Enjolras reaches out to cup his face, tilts it up until he’s looking directly into his eyes.

"Everything you do is important."

Grantaire starts to protest, but Enjolras cuts him off by pulling him in for a kiss.


	5. Jack/Katherine - Forehead Kiss

He’s going to be late for work. He probably should’ve left already but he _can’t find his goddamn hat_.

He’s overturned everything in the room and still hasn’t found it, and while he doesn’t particularly _want_ to go without, it looks like he’ll have to today.

Jack stalks into the kitchen with a scowl on his face and heads for the coffeepot. He can hear his wife typing away, already hard at work.

"Morning, sourpuss. Why so glum?"

"Can’t find my — HEY." 

He’s snatched the hat from her head before she can even protest, and he leans down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"It looks better on you anyway!" she calls as he’s racing out the door, and he stops, turns, and doffs his hat in a dramatic bow before running off to work.


	6. Sprace - A Kiss With a Fist

They were silent the entire way to the ER. Spot was clearly not in the mood to talk, and Race knew better than to try and push his luck. He’d just have to hope that Spot would talk when he was ready.

In the waiting room, people stared. Spot kept his eyes fixed on his bloody hand, which he was cradling in his lap, but Race made a point to stare back. Give ‘em a taste of their own medicine.

Spot didn’t end up needing stitches after all. After they picked the rest of broken glass out of his skin, all they did was clean it out with hydrogen peroxide before sending him on his way.

But when Spot still wasn’t talking on the drive home, Race knew it was time to prod him a little. Or a lot.

"Okay I haven’t said a word since I found you, but now would be a good time to tell me what’s going on."

Nothing.

"You put your fist through the hallway mirror, Spot. This isn’t something we can just pretend didn’t happen."

Spot just shrugged, and Race wanted to scream with frustration.

“Thomas, we _need_ to talk about this. This isn’t just about you, okay?! I’m scared right now; really, honestly scared, and I wanna know what’s going on.”

Spot rolled his eyes, which was something Race normally found endearing but now it just made him want to pull the car over and make Spot walk the rest of the way home.

"I’m just a fucked-up little boy with Daddy issues. I thought you already knew that," Spot said with a sneer.

"Well this would be the first time you’ve punched out a mirror because of it; so _please_ , highness, pardon my surprise.” Race shot back.

The moment they got home, Spot disappeared into their room, slamming the door behind him.

Race flopped down on the couch, figuring they could both use some time to cool off. He switched on the television, but it was hard to pay attention with everything on his mind.

He heard the bedroom door creak open after about a half an hour, followed by soft footsteps and then Spot was sliding in next to him on the couch.

"Sorry," he murmured into Race’s neck.

Racetrack took Spot’s injured hand in his own, and gently brought it to his lips. 

"I know."


	7. Sprace - Goofy Kiss

"You’re his brother?" the Refuge guard says with some skepticism. "You don’t look much like brothers to me."

"Pop’s Irish, Mam’s Italian, and we’re all short." Spot explains. "What, you want me to bring you a family tree?"

This is the part where he could really get himself into trouble, Spot knows, but Snyder’s house of Refuge isn’t exactly known for it’s efficiency. Higgins is an Irish surname. There’s not much they can argue with at this point; not without having to do some actual digging.

They search him down before letting him in, only bringing him in to the holding cell after he’s been declared “satisfactory.” 

"You’ve got five minutes."

Perfect. More than enough time.

Race has only been in there a couple days, but he already looks like shit. Spot can feel his hands clenching into fists at his sides, but he makes an effort to force a smile.

"Afternoon, brother," he calls, entirely for the benefit of the guard outside. "It’s been a while." 

Race’s eyes go wide, but before he has the chance to say anything, Spot launches into an account of a worried mother and crying siblings at home. He grew up with Jack Kelly. He knows how to spin a tale.

Spot reaches through the bars to grab his hands, which are shaking. His voice drops to a whisper.

"You’ll be fine. I’m gonna get you outta here, and you’ll be _fine_.”

His hands move up to caress Racetrack’s face, fingers tracing lightly across the bruises on his jaw. Spot glances toward the door one last time before yanking him into a kiss.

He parts Racetrack’s lips with his own and pushes his tongue inside Race’s mouth, depositing the strip of metal he'd hidden in the hollow of his cheek.

Race still looks wide-eyed when they pull away, and Spot ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Take care, little brother," he smirks.

Race bares his teeth in a grimace of a smile. “There’s somethin’ _wrong_ with you.”

"You complaining?"

"…no."


	8. Javid - Hot Steamy Kiss

“It’s easier when you don’t know what you’re missing.”

David’s father had said that to him once in a conversation about cigarettes. He’d sort of just shrugged it off at the time. Smoking wasn’t really something he could ever picture himself doing anyway. But it didn’t take too long for him to discover how much that lesson could apply to other areas of his life. Areas like, say, kissing.

It was even harder for him not to think about kissing Jack now that he knew he could, and selling newspapers had become infinitely more challenging now that he had so much trouble concentrating on the headlines.

“I know I’m a good teacher and all, but you’re not gonna sell many papes if you keep standing there gapin’ at me,” Jack laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

David scowled at him. “I was not _gaping_.”

“Were too,” Jack taunted. “You had your mouth hangin’ open and everything.”

“Oh shut it, you.” David said, shoving him lightly.

Jack smirked, his voice low. “You gonna make me?”

David made a point to glance down at Jack’s mouth before drawing his gaze back up to his eyes. “Is that an invitation?”

Jack swallowed, and then grabbed David by the arm and jerked him around the corner. His hands moved to David’s waist, grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him close so that their bodies were pressed together.

And then Jack’s mouth was on his, and … well, it wasn’t as though David hadn’t been thinking about this all day, so he may have responded with a bit more … _eagerness_ than Jack had anticipated.

Jack, though slightly breathless, was grinning when they pulled apart.

“So … Walking Mouth, huh?”

David kissed him again. “Shut up.”


	9. Javid - Cheek Kiss

There was a time when Jack would have sworn there was nothing beautiful left in New York. Everything here was cold and gray and lifeless, he’d thought. Everything that was nice to look at had done the smart thing and headed west.

But Jack hadn’t known David then - hadn’t known that a person could look like this, with his cheeks flushed red from the cold and his eyes gleaming with the reflection of the streetlights. Jack reached over to brush the snowflakes out of his hair, and felt a sudden, overwhelming rush of affection for this boy who had given him a reason to stay.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and David looked up at him with some degree of surprise.

“What was that for?”

“You … have snow in your hair.”


	10. Javid - Nose Kiss

It wasn’t that Jack necessarily _enjoyed_ irritating people, especially not people who were already crabby because they’d stayed the night at the Lodge house and hadn’t had their usual morning coffee.

It was just that David had this habit of scrunching up his nose when he was irritated, and he was a very, very easy person to irritate, coffee or not.

“If you don’t stop whistling, I’m going to stitch your mouth shut,” David glared.

Jack laughed. “I think you’d find yourself regretting that pretty soon after.”

“I don’t think I would,” David insisted stubbornly.

Jack kissed him lightly on the nose. “I think you would.”


	11. Javid - Forehead Kiss

Jack hadn’t thought it possible for David to get any more talkative than he already was, but then they had gotten him drunk.

What had started off as a fun evening with the boys ended up becoming a lecture. David started by covering the evolution of Gutenberg’s press all the way down to the modern typewriter, rattled off some facts about steam-powered engines, and then abruptly switched directions by narrating out the biographies of various writers and poets.

“Longfellow was really good friends with Ralph Waldo Emerson. He’s another writer; I think he wrote essays, mostly. But they were friends. Emerson even spoke at his funeral when he died, which was in 1882. Oh, wasn’t that also the year you were born?”

“Huh?” Jack said, caught slightly off-guard by the sudden change in topic. “Oh … yeah. Yeah, I guess it was,” he said warily. Jack had never said anything to David about a birthday before.

“Hmm. So we lost a great storyteller and gained a new one. Good. Everything’s still balanced.”

Jack had to bite his lip to keep himself from breaking out into a huge smile. A great storyteller, huh?

“Are you laughing at me?” David accused, scrunching his eyebrows together. A little crease appeared between his eyes the way it always did when he got defensive about something.

Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to David’s forehead.

“Nah,” he grinned. “I just like you, that’s all.”

David relaxed against him, allowing his head to drop down onto Jack’s shoulder. “Oh. Well, alright then,” he conceded, nestling into Jack’s side and closing his eyes.


	12. Javid - Firm Kiss

Jack was quiet all through dinner, which really wasn’t like him. David attempted to convince himself that he was probably just tired, but when they’d made their usual escape up to the roof and Jack still wouldn’t talk, David started to worry.

He reached up to cup Jack’s cheek, turning his face toward his own.

“Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?”

Jack looked away uncomfortably. “It’s … don’t worry about it.”

Which was about as effective as telling Blink not to lose his temper or Swifty to keep his hands out of other people’s pockets. If there was an “it” to worry about, David would worry about it.

“Don’t worry about what?” he persisted, but Jack just shrugged.

“It’s nothing, alright?

“ _Jack_.”

He let out an annoyed huff of a sigh and bit his lip. “I’m not … I just …” He trailed off, looking down at his feet. “I ain’t much, Dave.”

“What?”

Jack turned away, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“It’s just that … Well … you’ve got a future, you know? You could still go out there and really be somebody. And I’m just … not much.”

David stood frozen in disbelief for a moment, and then grabbed Jack by the shoulders and kissed him hard.

“Not much?” he exclaimed when they pulled apart. “How can you say that?!”

Jack started to protest, and David cut him off by kissing him again.

“No.” he insisted in the spaces between kisses. “None of that.”

Jack pulled away and set his jaw stubbornly. “Well then what am I, Dave?” he demanded.

“ _Everything_.”


	13. Javid - Gentle Peck

Jack usually found himself captivated whenever he watched David talk. David had this way with words, even when he was nervous, that left Jack feeling both envious and proud. The kid was gonna go far. Anyone could see that.

But lately Jack was finding that the more he watched David talk, the less he actually heard. He’d find himself caught up in the fullness of his lips, in the movements of David’s tongue behind his teeth as he formed words, and then suddenly realize he’d missed the last ten minutes of whatever it was David was trying to tell him.

“Are you even listening to me? Or are you daydreaming again?” David chided, pursing his lips.

Jack let out a sheepish laugh. “Might have got a little distracted…” he admitted ruefully.

David rolled his eyes. “Distracted by _what?_ ”

Jack pulled him forward by the tie and kissed him quickly, laughing at the wide-eyed expression on David’s face as they separated.

“That.”


	14. Javid - Romantic Kiss

Jack was in a good mood, laughing as he told David all the stories of the various romantic entanglements of the other residents of the Duane Street Lodging House. They were sitting together on the roof of David’s apartment after dinner, which was always David’s favorite part of inviting him to stay. But as much as David tried to laugh along with him, something had been pressing on his mind all day and he knew he wouldn’t relax until he’d gotten it out in the open.

“Hey Jack?” David asked nervously, eyes fixed on a pair of socks hanging from the clothesline.

“Yeah, Davey?”

David paused for a moment, trying to work out the best way to confess what was on his mind. “It doesn’t bother you, does it? That we can’t talk about…” He gestured vaguely at the two of them. “ _this_ with other people?”

Jack dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. “Who needs to know?” he shrugged. “ _You_ know, and I always figured that was the important part.”

David felt his face growing red, and smiled self-consciously. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

The arm around David’s waist pulled him closer, and Jack leaned over to press his lips to David’s neck. He trailed kisses up from his shoulder to his ear, making David shiver, and then murmured directly into his ear, “For you in my respect are all the world. Then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?”

David’s fingers curled into Jack’s shirt, and he suddenly found himself feeling very grateful that they were sitting down. The bones in his legs felt like they were about to melt.

“Was that –” he gasped, and felt Jack grin against his neck. Bastard. “Was that _Shakespeare?_ ”

“Oh, you like that, smart boy?” Jack’s voice was low and inviting and absolutely devious.

The biting response David had originally prepared vanished from his mind the moment Jack’s hand slipped beneath his shirt. “ _Yes,_ ” he hissed as Jack’s fingers brushed against a certain spot on the small of his back.

“So running lines with Medda _does_ have its uses after all,” Jack mused, irritatingly calm. As if they were just two strangers making small talk while they enjoyed the evening air together. As if he wasn’t sliding his hand across David’s bare skin, and it wasn’t driving David out of his (normally rational) mind.

It was hard to drudge up memories of school and learned verses with Jack touching him the way that he was, but eventually he managed to salvage something from the store-rooms of his mind. “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do –”

Jack’s hand curled around his hip, fingertips sliding beneath the waistband of David’s trousers, and David’s mind went momentarily blank with the exception of a string of expletives that he most certainly was not going to give Jack the satisfaction of hearing. Yet.

“They pray,” he finally managed to gasp out, “Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

Jack cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“Jack, just kiss me,” David groaned.

Jack was smirking again, damn him, as he drawled lazily, “Well, I suppose, since you asked so nice.”

He moved as if to close the distance between them, but then David was already there, kissing him with a ferocity Jack didn’t seem to expect.


	15. Javid - Eyelid Kiss

Jack was like a wind-up toy. One moment he was lively and energetic, running around the kitchen with Les and talking too loudly, or bothering Sarah and _still_ talking too loudly, and the next moment he was fast asleep in a wooden chair, head tipped back over the headrest and limbs sprawling everywhere.

David smiled to himself as he got up from where he was sitting to go and wake him. Jack made a soft noise of protest, but didn’t struggle when David wrapped an arm around him and guided him to the bedroom. Les could sleep with Mama and Papa tonight, David decided as he helped Jack take off his shoes and climb into bed.

David looked up to make sure Sarah was still occupied in the kitchen, then gently kissed both of Jack’s eyelids before climbing into bed next to him.


	16. Javid - Jawline Kiss

It was still dark when Jack woke up, probably not even morning yet. He’d always had trouble sleeping, so waking up in the middle of the night was not unusual for him.

What _was_ unusual was waking up in David’s bed, with the smaller boy’s back pressed tightly against his chest and Jack’s arm curled around his waist.

Jack made an attempt to disentangle himself, moving slowly so that he wouldn’t wake David. But he hadn’t even had time to roll over when he felt thin fingers seize his wrist and pull his arm back to where it had been resting on David’s torso.

“Go back to sleep, Jack.” David whispered.

Jack settled back into place, pulling him close so that they were pressed together from shoulders to knees. He ghosted his lips across the back of David’s neck, then leaned up on his elbow and kissed along his jawline as David tried to nestle even closer to him.

“Good-night, Davey.”


	17. Javid - Neck Kiss

“Not on my neck,” David had gasped out as they’d kissed in an empty alleyway one night. “No marks. Nothing that someone might ask questions about.”

And Jack had understood just fine. Dave just wasn’t the kind of guy people expected to be having nightly exploits. Any kind of clue suggesting otherwise would lead to all sorts of suspicions.

But Jack had not felt a need to ask for such restraint, so when David lowered his mouth to Jack’s throat and sucked hard enough to bruise, Jack did not interfere.

But it was never just that, not with David. It was biting kisses and nipping and licking and sucking and kneading sensitive areas of skin between his teeth. The first time Jack walked into the Lodging House after an evening with David Jacobs, Walking Mouth, an awed yet somewhat stunned silence fell over the entire room.


	18. Javid - Collarbone Kiss

David was wearing that ridiculous tie again, the one he’d worn the first day they’d met, and it took every ounce of discipline in Jack’s body to wait until they were alone together before ripping it off of him.

“Remember how I kept yanking you around by that silly thing on that first day?” he laughed as he unbuttoned David’s collar. He pulled the shirt open, exposing David’s chest. “I kept … I kept looking for reasons to touch you,” he admitted, pressing his lips to David’s collarbone. “I couldn’t figure out why … figured I just liked getting on your nerves,” he chuckled.

“You still do,” David teased, and then gasped as Jack nipped him lightly, and knotted his fingers into his hair.


	19. Javid - Chest Kiss

They had never had an opportunity to be alone together like this before. Usually when they kissed in alleyways or dark corners they were very rushed, fully clothed, and ready to bolt at the nearest hint of discovery. But with David the only one home for the day, they finally had the privacy of a home and the luxury of a bed.

The minute Jack had arrived, David had kissed him so hard that Jack almost worried he’d break him. Almost.

It occurred to him as he was unbuttoning David’s shirt that he had never actually seen him without one before, and Jack had to pause for a moment just to drink in the sight of him.

“Like what you see?” David asked wryly.

By way of answer, Jack lowered them both down onto the bed and started kissing David’s sternum. David writhed beneath him as Jack made his way up to his chest, and when Jack sucked David’s nipple into his mouth and began to tease it between his teeth, David’s head fell back against the bed and he whimpered a broken “ _Fuck_ , Jack, please don’t stop.”

It was the first time Jack had ever heard David curse, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	20. Javid - Stomach Kiss

They laid together, passion spent, clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

“I need to get my shirt,” David said finally, matter-of-factly. “But I don’t want to get up.”

Jack lifted his head just enough to press a lazy kiss to David’s stomach. “Then don’t,” he replied drowsily. “I like using you as a pillow.”

David closed his eyes and made a soft, content noise in the back of his throat as Jack pressed another gentle kiss to his stomach. His fingers wound into the hair at the nape of Jack’s neck, and Jack hummed with approval.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Jack lifted his head again.

“You know, this’ll be easier when we got our own place.”

It was then that David knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Jack Kelly was _his_ and he always would be.


	21. Javid - Kiss Along the Hips

David was the Walking Mouth, aptly named with his biting kisses and persistent tongue. And Jack? Jack was good with his hands. But he wanted to mark David in the same way that David had taken to marking him, wanted to do so in a way that wouldn’t arouse suspicion or lead to uncomfortable questions.

Jack slid down to his knees, yanking David’s shirt up from where it had been tucked into his trousers and exposing a small strip of skin. He pressed his lips to David’s hip bone, drawing forth a quiet moan from his partner. Long, thin fingers tangled into Jack’s hair as he sucked and sucked hard, kneading the skin of David’s hip between his teeth in a manner that would surely develop into an impressive bruise.


	22. Javid - Kiss in the Rain

For reasons Jack would never quite be able to understand, David Jacobs adored the rain. Jack didn’t like it all that much, but he liked David and he liked spending time with David, and David liked rain.

They knew Esther wouldn’t approve, but they went up to the roof anyway. David started smiling as soon as the first drops of water hit his skin, and Jack had to admit that he looked sort of beautiful in the rain, silhouetted against the gray sky.

When his wet clothes made him shiver, Jack pulled David close and kissed him on top of the head.

“Ready to go back in?”

“Not yet, please.” David said quietly

“But aren’t you cold?” Jack asked.

“I am cold, but it’s _raining!_ ”

And the way he said it, it was as if rain were some sort of rare, miraculous event.

And maybe it was. Water from the sky? Jack supposed that could be pretty interesting if you actually thought about it.

He smiled, kissing David softly. “Okay, Davey. We’ll stay.”


	23. Javid - Upside-Down Kiss

Jack was hanging upside-down from his bunk when David walked into the Lodge.

“You’re going to fall and crack your head open.” David worried, “Or if you don’t, all the blood in your body will rush to your head and smother your brain and you’ll die anyway.”

Jack just laughed. “You worry too much, Dave. If you keep worrying, you’ll-you'll worry yourself to death! Now _that’s_ something to worry about.”

David shook his head fondly, leaning forward to kiss Jack on his upside-down mouth.

“You’re not making any sense. But I’ll try to worry less if you’ll just get down from there.” David promised.

“Well, I may need a little help. See, my boot’s stuck, and that’s actually why I’ve been hanging here in the first place.”

David sighed, then climbed up the bunk to help him out.


	24. Javid - Goofy Kiss

It had been a rotten morning. The weather was muggy, the headlines were slow, and the people just did not want to buy papers. But the worst had been running into a boy he’d gone to school with. Apparently he’d come down to the square to purchase a box of chocolates or some nonsense, and the moment he saw him he started making cracks about David’s family. It took every ounce of self-control David possessed not to run up to him and start a fight.

Still, he managed to sell all of his papers by the end of the day, and when Jack met back up with him and laced their fingers together, David found himself thinking that maybe the day was still worth salvaging.

They ducked into Medda’s theater for some privacy, and when Jack’s tongue slid into David’s mouth, he tasted chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jack, Les, and Swifty just steal someone's chocolate because he was antagonizing David?  
> Why yes. Yes they did.


	25. Javid - Forceful Kiss

Jack Kelly was the most tactile person David had ever met. And that had always been something of a problem before David had kissed him. Constantly being touched by someone he didn’t think he was allowed to either touch or think about touching had been painful to say the least.

He’d thought it would be easier after he’d kissed him; after it was established that he was allowed to touch Jack Kelly as often as he liked. And in some ways, it was easier.

But in many ways, it was harder. Because there was still the matter of the public. Of keeping up appearances. It was harder to shove down the desire to walk over to Jack and kiss him when he knew that Jack would have no objections to it.

Take Sarah’s wedding dinner, for example. They were surrounded by couples, love was in the air, everything was lovely, and Jack and David just had to sit through it pretending to be Best Friends, Nothing More. Pretend they were two bachelors who were only living together because it helped with the rent. Pretend Jack’s hand wasn’t slowly creeping its way up David’s thigh beneath the tablecloth.

Pretend that David truly _had_ been going out to get some fresh air when he’d said he needed some, and that he hadn’t actually been running out to find Jack Kelly and kiss him to the ground.


	26. Javid - Then There's Tongue

David had never smoked in his life and had absolutely no desire to, but the smell of cigarette smoke would always remain a familiar and comforting smell to him.

It reminded him of gatherings with friends, of learning how to play cards and learning how the world worked, and the feeling that he finally belonged.

It reminded him of the luxurious office of the most powerful man he’d ever met, and how he had both spoken to and stood up to him at the age of fifteen, proving once and for all that he was neither spineless nor useless.

And it reminded him of the first time he kissed the only person he would ever love, and how the taste of tobacco had remained on his tongue for the rest of that glorious night.


	27. Sarah/Katherine - Forehead Kiss

Sarah attempted to hide her smile behind her hand, but she knew she hadn’t succeeded when Katherine scowled at her.

“Do you need help?” she offered, as Katherine tugged at the hairbrush that was matted into her curls.

“No.” Katherine insisted, and then sighed. “Well, maybe a little.”

As deft fingers worked to untangle hair from around the brush, Katherine informed her “Curly hair is a _curse_. Don’t let anyone try to convince you otherwise.”

Sarah smiled fondly. “Now you sound like David.”

“ _David_?” Katherine asked incredulously. She crossed her arms. “Tell David not to complain until it’s past his shoulders.”

“Now _there’s_ an image.” Sarah laughed.

She gave the brush a firm tug and it finally pulled loose, taking some of Katherine’s hair with it.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Sarah apologized, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “The acquisition of freedom can be painful sometimes,” she teased.

Katherine swatted her on the arm. “And who was it you said sounded like your brother?”


	28. Jack/Spot - Kiss Along the Hips

One who didn’t know better might assume that Jack Kelly was in fact the child of Lady Manhattan herself. 

He was wild and tenacious, with a presence that was simultaneously overwhelming and just out-of-reach, as though he could just slip through your fingers like smoke if he were so inclined. Jack Kelly was untamed. He acted on his whims. Jack Kelly did not take orders from anyone.

Almost.

All it took was a slight jerk of the head from a scrawny, blue-eyed miscreant to get Jack Kelly outside; on his knees and awaiting orders.

Spot’s fingers tangled into Jack’s hair, pulling him against him, and Jack laid kiss after kiss against his sharp, jutting hip bone as he fumbled with Spot’s belt buckle. 

Theirs was an alliance built on need, a strange almost-trust, a way of healing scars and filling empty spaces.

They were warmth and cold, a fist and a stone, a rope and a knife.

Manhattan and Brooklyn, Cowboy and King.


End file.
